


01.01

by Oblako



Series: SGA [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako





	01.01

Это как... темнота. Или невесомость.  
Контроль, будто вода, струится сквозь пальцы. Где-то над ухом точка зудит, беспокоит, ускользает.  
Доктор Вейр, надеюсь, у вас еть запасной план, потому что даже непосредственная угроза персоналу не... ух ты.  
\- Кажется, у меня получилось!

 

Это как... сесть в экспериментальный вертолёт с завязанными глазами.  
Незнакомо-знакомая мощь под пальцами. Элементы управления ощущаются не опытом, а интуицией, но машина готова ответить, хочет откликнуться. И всё это - с фоновой картинкой беготни ошарашенных ученых перед глазами.  
Забавный умник деловито командует:  
\- Представьте, где мы находимтя в солнечной системе.  
И...


End file.
